For Good
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: Song phic to the song, "For Good" from the musical "Wicked". It's in Christine's POV. She is performing in the first opera since she unmasked Erik, and she can't get her mind off her dark angel. Please R&R!


A/N: Well, I bought the CD _Wicked_, and I fell in love with it and the story; of course, Phantom is still number one! SOOO, I just had to write a song phic with a _Wicked_ song! Here it is. I hope you enjoy it – R&R! This is the first performance Christine does since the unmasking scene. The song is titled, "For Good". The lyrics will be written like _{this},_ and flashbacks will be written like _{{this}}._ This is also based on the original book.  
  
Disclaimer: I did use some lines from the book, and I'd like to say, as much as it pains me to do so, that _Phantom of the Opera_ does not belong to me... (Sniffs) bye bye, Erik! He belongs to the genius, Gaston Leroux!  
  
**For Good  
**  
_Christine's POV_  
  
Sighing softly, I placed the lipstick down upon the vanity, pressing my now-scarlet lips together. This was the first opera I had performed in since... the night I had first discovered the face behind the mask. Shivering, I hurried to the stage, awaiting my cue. I could never forget that face. Every moment, it remained in my thoughts. Every characteristic, every deformity, every indention on that face engraved itself in my mind the moment I mercilessly ripped the black mask from his face. However, along with the terrifying memories imprinted in my thoughts, came the exhilarating moments I shared with him – the wondrous things he had taught me.  
  
_{I've heard it said  
  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
  
Bringing something we must learn  
  
And we are led  
  
To those who help us most to grow  
  
If we let them  
  
And we help them in return}  
  
_ Stepping out onto the stage, I took a deep breath, facing the audience. Parting my lips, the melody that escaped them was soft but soon grew louder. It filled the theatre, my voice ricocheting off the walls, indisputably making its way to Box Five. My cerulean eyes could not help but to steal a glance at the infamous Box. I half-hoped he would be there, approving of my performance. Although I was still frightened of him, I always sang for him. Always.  
  
_{Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _

_But I know I'm who I am today _

_Because I knew you}_  
  
Twirling lightly, a smile painted itself on my pallid face as I continued my aria. Numerous feelings swam aimlessly around in my eyes, appearing to be oceans of hope, innocence, fear, pity, gratitude, and adoration. My feet came to an abrupt halt, as did my voice. The orchestra music took over as I became silent, waiting to continue the song. My breath was heavy as I wearily watched Box Five. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw him. I caught a glimpse of a dark shadow that had instantly disappeared the moment I saw it. An exceptionally high note was coming up during the solo, and anxiety gradually began to wrap me in its tight embrace. However, it slowly disappeared as I remembered what Erik had taught me in one of our lessons.

_{{Lifting my chin with his slender finger, his masked face remains solemn.  
"Take a deep breath, Christine. Do not slide into the note." He commands quietly, yet his voice is stern.  
Not quite knowing what he means, I furrow my brow in confusion. His lips curl into a slight smile. He sighs, his warm breath passing over my face.  
"Relax, Christine. Hit the note from the top. Do not slide from one note to the other. Separate them, my dear. You can do it." Erik murmurs, his yellow eyes never leaving me.  
Returning to the piano, he resumes his seat, his fingers gracefully sliding across the keys. My body becomes tranquil, as my voice immediately accompanies his playing. Our song soon comes to an end. Erik sits at the piano for several moments, the air around us awkwardly silent. Rising from the bench, he approaches me, no words being spoken. Brushing a stray blonde curl from my face, his eyes are blazing, resembling a flame. His hand rests on my neck, his thumb lightly touching my flushed cheek.  
"Erik?" I inquire, my breath scarce.  
Suddenly, he rapidly withdraws his hand, clearing his throat.  
"My apologies, Christine." Drawing in a deep breath, he manages a smile, exclaiming, "That was lovely, my dear! See, I told you that you could do it!"}}_  
  
The instrumental music gradually becomes softer, as I carry on with my song, my gaze never abandoning Box Five.  
  
_{Like a comet pulled from orbit _

_As it passes a sun _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_Halfway through the wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you _

_I have been changed for good}_  
  
Thousands of thoughts continued to bombard my head as I moved across the stage. Then, something caused me to almost lose my balance. A mask... Those eyes... Erik. He was here. His eyes followed me as I twirled and held my hands upwards, as if singing to Heaven itself. Oh, how I wanted to run into his arms – to hear his enticing voice! Nevertheless, I remembered his face. How could I be so shallow? A face shouldn't matter... but, oh, the horror! It was dreadful! Appalling! Every time I closed my eyes, the vision of his face returned, causing me to never want to go to sleep again; but his soul was so... beautiful. Yes, sometimes, I truly believed he was a demon, yet how could something so hideous create such glorious music? He was indeed my dark angel, and now that he had entered my life, I don't know how I could go on without him. What was I saying? Of course, I could live without him... but I don't believe I would want to. Erik owned a large part of my soul. No matter where I went, he would always be with me.  
  
_{It well may be _

_That we will never meet again _

_In this lifetime _

_So let me say before we part _

_So much of me is made of what I learned from you _

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart _

_And now whatever way our stories end _

_I know you have re-written mine _

_By being my friend}_  
  
He stood, partly hidden behind a crimson curtain. Questions cascaded throughout my thoughts as the lights warmly stared down at me on the stage. What would life have been like if I had never come to the Opera House? What if I never met Erik? Why was I still here? If I was so terrified, why hadn't I left the Opera? Why hadn't I escaped from Erik? My crystal-blue eyes broadened with surprise. I hadn't left because I didn't want to escape Erik. The day he mysteriously began singing to me was the day he stirred something inside of me. He changed the way I viewed things. I saw everything through his eyes...  
  
_{Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird _

_In a distant wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you _

_I have been changed for good}_  
  
A great amount of guilt struck me as I remembered how I ripped his mask from him. He had specifically given me the order not to do so, yet I had intentionally done the opposite. Oh, the anger and grief I saw that night!

_{{Erik sits at the piano, his heavenly music the only sound in the room. It is soon joined by our voices that are violently clashing together; yet they create this strangely beautiful duet. My voice was filled with despair and heartache, as I transform into my character. Erik's voice is filled with fury and strength. His black mask seems to call to me... My hand slowly approaches his face, my thin fingers reaching for the mask. Swiftly, I tear it from his face, as he spins around. My ashen face becomes even whiter, if that were possible, as I am met with death's face. Terrified, I begin to scream, dashing around the room, desperately searching for an escape. His anger is almost equally as terrifying as his face. Later, his rage dissolves into pure grief and sorrow...  
"Oh, Christine... Why? When a woman has seen my face, like you have, they belong to me... forever!" He moans, holding his horribly deformed face in his hands, "Oh, mad Christine who wanted to see me..."  
Erik's cries echo throughout his barren home, bringing tears to my eyes.}}_"Erik, I'm so sorry!" I thought, silently begging for forgiveness, "I was such a fool... I still am. I deserve all of your anger. Please forgive me, Angel..."Taking another pause in my solo, the orchestra music seemed distant as I narrowed my eyes. He also deceived me. He told me that he was my Angel of Music... He used my naiveté and my grief for Papa against me! My eyes softened as I tilted my head, attempting to keep a smile on my face and remain in character for the audience. I couldn't be mad at Erik. No, of course, I couldn't; but the guilt was devouring me, and it would continue to until there was nothing left of me._{And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness _

_For the things I've done you blame me for _

_But then, I guess we know There's blame to share _

_And none of it seems to matter anymore}_

My mouth opened once more as my aria slowly came to an end. My voice was fully directed towards Box Five as I poured out my heart to him in my song. The audience was completely unaware, merely enjoying the performance. Some were even crying.Erik remained partially hidden behind the curtain, intently focused on me. Sparkling tears lay on the rim of my azure eyes, journeying down my cheeks. I was pleased that this was a sorrowful opera, for the audience most likely believed that I was crying because I was simply in character; however, one person knew whom I was crying for. And that person was my dark angel._{Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_ I do believe I have been changed for the better... _

_Because I knew you: I have been changed for good.}  
_  
**FINIS.**  
  
Please R&R!


End file.
